


Birthday Blues

by SamuelJames



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Barney's birthday and he has a special request for Ted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Birthday Blues  
> Pairing: Ted Mosby/Barney Stinson  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: It's Barney's birthday and he has a special request for Ted.  
> Notes: Written for slashthedrabble where the prompt was celebration as part of past prompts revisited.  
> Disclaimer: How I Met Your Mother is the property of CBS. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Ted hands Barney the card and gift. "Happy Birthday, Barney."

"Happy, Ted? Age and decrepitude are not a cause for celebration. There's only so much I can do with lotions and creams to hold back the wrinkles."

"You don't have wrinkles."

"Not yet, Ted but you've seen my dad. That's my genetic destiny."

Ted smiles. Of course Barney would have issues with something as simple as birthdays. "You're still gorgeous and you know it. I promise not to break up with you when you get old and wrinkly and start losing your hair."

Barney rushes to the mirror. "It looks okay. Ted. Is my hair still okay?"

"Yes."

Ted puts his arms around Barney and watches Barney's reaction in the mirror. "I know saying don't worry won't stop you worrying but you've a few good years left in you yet."

Barney gives him a brief half-smile and turns to kiss him. "Thanks, Ted. I was on my own for last year's birthday freak-out."

"But each morning you're older than the one before."

"Well thank you for that, Ted. How long is the waiting time on a gun purchase in New York?"

"Don't dare joke about it, Barney."

Barney for once doesn't push an admittedly bad taste joke. "Thank you for my card and present."

"You're welcome, Barney, and it's more believable if it's not said through clenched teeth."

"I meant it. Presents are good things."

"Okay. It's your day. Do you want to go out for lunch?"

"Promise you won't laugh."

Ted crosses his heart.

"You know that my awesome childhood was only average sometimes."

"I'm aware."

Ted sits next to Barney and puts his hand on Barney's knee. "You don't have to explain anything to me."

"Mom was great, she tried her best but I always wanted something more exciting than a party in my house." Barney looks up at Ted. "Could we go to the zoo and have cotton candy and ice-cream?"

"Of course we can. Can I bring my camera?"

Barney rolls his eyes but is secretly pleased.

"Yes, Ted. Bring your camera."

Later that night Barney opens his present from Ted, a certificate for Amazon and The Karate Kid boxset. Barney smiles and puts the stuffed panda and penguin from Zootique beside them. Ted takes a photo.

"Never show that to anyone."

"It's our secret. Besides the ones of you cuddling them in the store make much better blackmail material."

Barney pouts and Ted promises not to let his camera out of his sight. Barney's reactions in the zoo's gift shop had been adorable. They order pizza and agree to watch the first two Karate Kids. Barney point blank refuses to even consider the Hilary Swank one.

"Part III was pushing it but that will never be watched."

Right around the point where Barney is mocking Daniel for painting the fence he takes Ted's hand. "I had a great time today, thanks."

Ted smiles at his boyfriend and kisses him softly. "Happy Birthday, Barney."

"Thanks, Ted."


End file.
